


The Break-In

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple. Break in, question the guy, leave, and disappear without a trace. Why do things never go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-In

It was supposed to be simple. Break in, question the guy, leave, and disappear without a trace. Why do things never go as planned?

Yang raised her hands in surrender, deactivating her gauntlets, aware that she couldn't get away from the crowd of guards without someone getting seriously injured.

\-----

'I'm going out!' she had called to her teammates. Blake simply looked up in acknowledgement. Weiss shouted 'Oh, for goodness' sake!' from the bathroom, but said nothing more. Ruby, however, woke up from her nap, having been asleep for half an hour or so, and sprinted up to her at top speed.

'Ooh! Where are you going? How long will you be gone? Can I come?' Ruby asked relentlessly, having apparently reached a state of pure hyperness in the moment she had taken to reach Yang.

'Are you okay there, sis?'

'I'm just excited! You haven't gone out since before we came to Beacon!'

'True. I've been busy.' She really had. So busy that she hadn't even noticed how long it'd been.

'Yeah, well, have fun!' She rushed back to her side of the room, climbed the precarious death-trap she called a bed, and immediately went back to sleep just as Weiss exited the bathroom, completely unaware that Ruby had been awake just moments before. Yang shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. She stood up to leave.

'Bye, then!'

'Bye!' replied Blake and Weiss in unison, before they looked at each other in surprise.

Yang chose that moment to leave.

\-----

As the airship landed in Vale and Yang walked to the nearby garage, she recounted the plan to herself one last time. She would enter the building through the side entrance she had managed to acquire the key to. From there, she would proceed down the hallway, and enter the first room on the left, which, according to the map of the building she had so generously been given, should be the kitchen. From there, she would wait until the waitress walks in, knock her unconscious, take her uniform, and enter the dining room her target would be sat in, waiting to be waited.

In the waitress' uniform, the guards wouldn't question her presence, and it would be a simple matter to 'persuade' her target to close the partition between the guards and them. She could then remove Ember Celica from where she had hidden her gauntlets, and interrogate her target.

Confident in her plan, Yang climbed onto Bumblebee and drove her motorbike away.

\-----

Her plan went off without a hitch. The guards hadn't been at all suspicious, and she had easily questioned the man before knocking him unconscious. That was when she realised something: she hadn't thought about how she would escape.

The only exit was through the partition, and the guards would almost certainly notice her unconscious victim.

She had no choice. She opened the partition and ran. The guards looked at her in shock, saw their boss slumped at the table, and immediately opened fire. Yang dodged from side to side, ensuring that most of the bullets would miss, and elbowed one of the guards in the face. He dropped instantly, and didn't stand back up.

The other guard was more of a pain. He called for assistance on his radio before grabbing a taser from his belt, leaving Yang no choice but to disarm him before knocking him out, taking a good few seconds longer than it would have otherwise. A few seconds she could have spent escaping.

As she left the room, she found the result of her failure to plan effectively. There were at least fifty guards, all prepared for combat; those in front were equipped with rifles, while the rest had tasers. They knew how best to incapacitate someone who had so easily defeated the pair defending her target.

Yang raised her hands in surrender, deactivating her gauntlets, aware that she couldn't get away from the crowd of guards without someone getting seriously injured.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd venture away from my usual style of pure silliness (maybe with a plot designed to facilitate it) with this one. It's still going to be a bit silly, but not nearly as much.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, positive or negative.


End file.
